Jatuh Ke Masa Lalu
by Aqilah-Kyuu san
Summary: Summarynya ada dalam cerita. cerita Sasuke gaul yang kembali ke masa lalunya yang membingungkan. ninja! bertemu sakura naruto dan yang lain yang tak pernah dirinya kenal.
1. Chapter 1

Jatuh Ke Masa Lalu

By: Aqilah-Kyuu san

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, gaje, dan jangan menyesal kalau membacanya

Summary: Lihatlah Sasuke anak gaul dari masa modern. Kehidupannya sebagai anak kece terhenti karena kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam. Dimana ia masih seorang ninja. Bagaimanakah reaksi anak manja ini saat terjebak dikehidupan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan? Dan bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto sebagai tim?

Genre: Romance, Frindship, and Comedy

"Sasuke, hari ini mau makan apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil memegang bahan-bahan masakan. "Em… Kare. Kare! Ya, aku mau kare!" Jawab Sasuke berteriak. Kakaknya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya. Lihatlah si Sasuke ini. Dia duduk di sofa dengan semberono, rambut agak berantakkan, dan memakai kaus oblongan. Maaf saja, wajah boleh tampan tapi, tingkahnya berbanding balik. Tak menunjukkan kekerenan nya sama sekali. Itu terlihat dari cara duduk dan berpakaiannya. Namanya juga anak muda jaman sekarang. Ck, ck, ck..

"Kak, hari ini enaknya ngapain ya?" Sasuke berbasa-basi lagi. "Bantuin kakak masak ya?" Ujar kakaknya tersenyum penuh arti.

'DUM…!'

Ternyata Sasuke langsung merespon perkataan kakaknya dengan kabur ke kamar.

"Ah… kalau begitu tidak jadi." Ucap Itachi dengan wajahnya yang langsung loyo. _"Aku kan minta saran. Malah disuruh bantu-bantu,"_ Gumam Sasuke menggurutu sambil memainkan rubiknya. Dia pun membuka handphone nya dan membuat status baru di facebooknya.

JrekChiha Flashyer: 'BoS3n Nieh…' [bosen nih…]

Belum lama ia mengupdate status, sudah banyak yang me like. Dan ada juga yang langsung ngomen.

"Eh, baru bentar juga." Ia pun mencek komentar.

Lest Starties: 'Njirr… kawan 4l4Y datang! Kavor!'

Dengan cepat ia membalas komentar tersebut

JrekChiha Flashyer: 'Vangke lu :'v . eh, lu siapa yak?'

Lest Starties : 'Eh, lu juga sapa ya? Gua siapa?'

JrekChiha Flashyer: 'Njing! Pura-pura lupa ingatan :v'

Lest Starties: 'Nggak, ane Cuma lupa daratan! ._. '

"duh… siapa ya?" Karena penasaran, ia pun menstalker foto pemilik akun 'Lest Starties' . Disana ada terlihat beberapa wajah sang pemilik akun. Yang ia lihat bajunya laki-laki lagi ngosplay. Tapi, ia juga memakai baju wanita. Matanya indah berwarna hijau dan memiliki rambut pink. Tapi ia takut salah lihat. Mungkin saja itu wig dan sedang memakai lensa kontak.

"Ini cewe apa cowo sih?" Ia jadi garuk-garuk kepala sendiri. Karena kesal, dia langsung ngelempar handphonenya kesembarangan arah dikasur. Kemudian ia menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya.

Seakan terbawa suasana, akhirnya terlelap tidurlah dia. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dimulutnya pelan. Setelah cukup lama tertidur ia pun terbangun karena ada orang yang seperti sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya. _"Apa si…?"_ Gumamnya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sasuke-kun….!"

"Teme! Bangun!"

"Woi…! Bangun!"

"Hoaam…!" Sasuke menggeliat sebentar lalu bangkit. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Belum lagi bajunya juga berubah. "Baju apaan nih?" Ia meraba-raba bajunya lalu mencari pintu keluar.

Saat membuka pintu nya, dihadapannya sudah ada tiga orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "Eh! Sabar napa? Siapa kalian?" Tanya nya tidak sopan karena masih shock. "Sasuke-kun… kau tidak terhantuk sesuatu kan?"

"Teme, jangan pura-pura amnesia!"

"Hm, kau itu tak lupa kan? Dari cara bicaramu aneh sekali."

Menurutnya ketiga orang asing ini begitu berisik dan cerewet.


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi 'dimana kau'

Jatuh Ke Masa Lalu

Maaf semuanya… wordnya sedikit. Soalnya aku lagi gak mood :D . Ini bakalan kupanjangin di chap ini. Tenang, updatenya cepet kok. Maaf sudah nunggu lama-lama. Yosh!

By: Aqilah Kyuu san

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran dengan bingung.

"Khu, khu, khu," seseorang tengah mengintip mereka tertawa jahat lalu pergi begitu saja.

[Nih, author buat flash back nya kenapa dia bisa masuk kedunia masa lalu ini. Sebenarnya sih awalnya author gak tau apa tuh flashback. Gomen author curhat]

 **Flashback on**

Saat ia tertidur, datang seorang penyusup yang memiliki mata tomoe yang berputah cepat kearahnya. "Kembalilah ke masa lalu. Perbaiki kelakuan jelekmu itu!" orang itu padanya dan memegang lengan sasuke.

Saat ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke pun memiliki tanda bunga dengan ukiran mata rinne-sharingan.

"Jaa…" bisik orang itu lagi lalu ia mengeluarkan lubang hitam berputar cepat. Menarik Sasuke hingga tenggelam kedalam tak tersisa.

"Perbaiki masa lalu mu, atau sesuatu buruk akan terjadi."

 **Flashback off**

Entah ingatan darimana muncul di otak Sasuke. Tapi ingatan saat kejadian ia ketika tidur dan di jerumuskan sosok aneh ke dalam masa lalunya ini.

"Sasuke? Kau melamun? Woi…" Naruto mengibaskan tangan ke arah nya.

"Naruto! Hmh..! Eh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengalih perhatian nya lagi ke arah Sasuke.

" _Sakura.."_ Gumam Sasuke saat memandang rambut pink sakura yang memang warna rambutnya mengingatkannya akan bunga Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak tahu maksud sebenarnya gumam-an Sasuke mengira ia dipanggil oleh pujaan hatinya. Sakura mengira pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak tahu mereka hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Eh… em, rambutmu seperti bunga Sakura." Ujar Sasuke menjawab malu. _"Jadi namanya Sakura? Dan si kuning bule ini Naruto… Apa aku harus pura-pura mengingat mereka? Oh ya, harus! Karena mereka ini bakal bawa gue ke rumah sakit. Masih ngeribetin gue aja."_ Pikir Sasuke bersugut-sugut.

Sedangkan Sakura masih merona merah karena tak sengaja secara alami Sasuke menggombal dirinya.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai memuncak marahnya. Tak biasanya si Teme menggombal Sakura. Tentu saja itu masalahnya.

Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura. Kalian tahu bukan?

"Teme Kau! da-" Baru mengomel, mulutnya langsung dibekap Kakashi.

"Naruto, itu tidak baik. Nah, Sasuke. Main-main amnesia sudah bukan? Ayo, aku ada misi kedua untuk kalian." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum kecut dibalik masker nya.

"Eh? Em… Iya guru! Hehehe…" Tawa Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Tentu saja tingkah Sasuke saat ini membuat jantung mereka shock.

Hari ini, Sasuke mereka Sembilan puluh lima persen berubah dratastis.

"Teme?" Naruto memastikan kawannya tak gangguan jiwa.

"Heh? Aku juga punya nama Naruto-kun. Ne, kita tak usah saling mengolok nama." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum palsu. Sebenarnya hatinya gelisah dan ciut. Karena ia tak pernah mengenal mereka, dirinya sekarang, dan dunia ini.

"Be-benar dugaanku… Glek!" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menelan ludah.

Mereka pun berangkat melaksanakan misi dengan kondisi yang berbeda sedikit karena Sasuke.

 **Di Tempat Lain**

"Sasuke ini kare…. Sasuke?" Itachi bingung lalu memeriksa selimut Sasuke. Saat dibuka yang ia temukan hanya guling nya saja.

"Ya ampun.."

Ia pun mencari dimana-mana. Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, ruang keluarga, kamar mandi, wc, halaman belakang, halaman depan, di lubang closed, dimana-mana! Tetap tak ketemu.

Ia pun mencoba menelpon teman-temannya termasuk temannya Sasuke. Tetap tak menemukannya! Ia pergi ke tempat warnet kesukaan Sasuke pun tak ada. Ketoko kaset video game kegemaran Sasuke juga tidak ada.

Ia pun lelah mencari dan duduk dikursi.

"Hm…. Hm… Hm….! SASUKE-BAKA! DIMANA KAU?! SASUKE!" Teriak kakaknya menjerit histeris. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang.

Antara marah, sedih, depresi, takut, khawatir, dan cemas bercampur aduk dikepalanya. Dasar Sasuke sialan!

Bersambung

Reply Reviews:

Arum Junnie: ia… ini ada flashbacknya biar tau makasih

Note: Akhirnya! Selesai juga chapter dua. Sempat gantung 2 hari akibat sekolah. ganbatte! Terus ikuti ceritanya nanti ya? Gantung? Insya Allah ga bakal. Kalau gantung cerita tuh ibarat kan sekolah tapi suka bolos dan ngecewain.


	3. Chapter 3 Misi pertamaku

Hai semuanya! Sudah berapa lama yang tidak update? Oh, ya! Tiga hari. Alasanku tak flash update karena sibuk. Itu aja. Oke, saya sedikit belajar cara membuat cerita supaya membuat para readers supaya tidak kecewa. Ya, jangan ngebuat ceritanya ngegantung.

Jatuh Ke Masa Lalu

By: Aqilah Kyuu san

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo, gaje, jangan nyesal kalau sudah baca

 _ **Di buat pada malam jumat tanggal 07-01-15**_

~Happy reading minna~

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun berkumpul di taman dekat akademi Konohogakure.

"Nah, kali ini misi kalian adalah menangkap kucing." ujar Kakashi santai sambil membaca buku tak senonohnya lagi.

"Hah?! Apa tidak ada yang lebih menantang lagi?" protes Naruto dengan wajah kecewa menatap lekat gurunya.

"Diam kau Naruto. " sahut Sakura menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto.

"Hm.. Kalau kucing aku setuju." ucap Sasuke menuruti misinya yang menurutnya pertama

Kali ia lakukan. _"Ah, kucing… hehehe imut nggak ya? Malas banget kayak kepaksa pakai bahasa formal banget."_ Lamunan nya buyar saat melihat wajah Naruto di tinju tiba-tiba oleh Sakura.

Dan Sakura langsung menyerocos marah dan mengerikan. Naruto berulah lagi.

'Glek!' Sasuke memegang kerahnya sebentar lalu menurunkan tangannya.

" _Menyeramkan sekali. Kalau aku yang digituin pasti udah masuk rumah sakit atau kalau enggak pasti mati!"_ Inner nya gemetaran.

"Baiklah, pakailah mic ini di dekat telinga kalian. Ini gunanya untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain dijarak jauh. Ini pengatur volume suara kalian. Ini," Kakashi menyerahkan tiga mic kecil pada mereka dan mereka pun mengambil mic itu dan memasangnya di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian harus menangkap kucing bercorak hitam. Ia begitu liar pada orang yang tak di kenalnya. Dan pemiliknya adalah ibu Fujimeko dan-"

"Yosh! Ayo berpencar!" Naruto langsung pergi lebih dulu.

"Dasar Naruto! Gegabah, tak tau aturan, dan bodoh!" Ujar Sakura bersumpah serapah karena Naruto langsung melenceng pergi begitu saja. Tidak sopan!

Kakashi juga akhirnya beranjak ke lain tempat.

"Em.. Sakura, mohon bantuannya." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah takut.

"Hm, pasti Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat ingin pergi berpencar juga.

"Tunggu dulu! Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya menggunakan jurusku lagi.

Maksudku, rahasiakan ini untuk kita berdua saja. Bagaimana ya? Aku takut kalau kau tak percaya padaku. Aku bukan Sasuke dari masa ini. Maksudku, aku mungkin renkarnasi nya dari masa depan. Dan sekarang aku terjebak dimasa laluku sendiri. Jadi kumohon kau ajarkan semua nya padaku! Tentang kalian, jurus-jurus, tentang desa ini, teman-teman, dan apapun itu. Maka karena itu… Mohon, jadilah guruku!" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar langsung membungkukkan badan sopan.

Sakura sangat terkejut dan tak ingin percaya dengan semua ini.

Tapi, perilaku Sasuke terhadapnya saat ini sedikit membuatnya percaya.

Ia tak tega menolak menjadi guru Sasuke di masa depan yang sudah membungkuk hormat padanya.

Melihat Sasuke ini membungkuk seperti melihat Sasuke asli yang sedang menghormatinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya Sasuke-kun… sedikit! Tapi aku bisa menjadi gurumu. Jadi, ayo kita berpencar! Ikuti instingmu dulu. Bayangkan kau punya cakra dan banyangkan kau mengumpulkan cakra tersebut ketitik telapak betismu. Kau harus kosentrasi agar bisa. Dengan kau melakukan itu… kau bisa melompat berlari ke atas pohon, dan bisa-bisa kan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhmu. Ayo!" Kata Sakura lalu pergi mendahului Sasuke.

Ia pun mencoba menuruti apa yang di katakana Sakura padanya. Tiga kali ia mencoba, tetap gagal.

"Akh! Coba lagi!" Ia pun mencoba sekali lagi, lalu mencondongkan kakinya naik.

Berhasil!

Eitss!... belum selesai disitu.

Saat menginjak dahan pohon, enam kali ia terjatuh karena badannya belum bisa menyeimbangkan.

Tapi akhirnya ia bisa menyusul dan berhasil. Ia berhasil menyusul karena ia itu adalah atlet marathon dan olahraga disekolahnya. Ck, ck, ck…

Ia stop di atas tembok besar. Dilihatnya Naruto memegang kucing itu, dan tiba-tiba saja kucing itu mencakar wajah nya bertubi-tubi.

" _Tes… tes… apa kalian menemukan kucingnya?"_ Terdengar suara Sakura di telinga mereka.

"Hm, Naruto menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto yang berusaha menghindar dari cakaran sang kucing.

"Sakura, kami dibalik tembok di dekat gang-gang distrik!" Ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mendekati kucing itu.

"Teme, Bantu aku! Kucingnya Au! Aaa! Sakit!" Ujar Naruto wajahnya kesakitan.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengelus bawah dagu kucing itu dan atas kepalanya.

Kucing itu jadi tenang. Naruto melongo.

"Semudah itukah menjinakkannya teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hahaha! Kalau kau tak pernah memelihara kucing kau tak akan tahu caranya. Gendong kucingnya lembut. Lalu elus dia seperti tadi sepanjang perjalanan. Jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi dicakar." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum geli.

" _Ku akui hari ini ia adalah orang tampan, tak berengsek lagi, dan baik hati…. Eh?! Kenapa aku memujinya! Ini gawat bagiku! Bagaiman aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura kalau begini?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil membantah sedikit pikirannya di awal saat memuji si pantat ayam di depannya ini.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian sudah mendapatkannya ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita antar." Sakura datang di arah belakang mereka.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan tugas ke dua mereka.

Bersambung

Terima kasih buat yang nge review chapter 2 kemarin dan yang sudah baca chapter 3 ini sekarang . Buat yang nggak sempat aku balas review nya akan kubalas di PM . (y) dadah! Aku mengantuk. Ini sudah jam 21:44 jadi aku mesti tidur dulu. Terima kasih!

 **Di update ke pada Sabtu 09-01-2016**


End file.
